


Simply...

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Different Moms, Fluff, Mom! Garnet, Mom! Jasper, Mom! Pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They Were Simply Them.Nothing More.Nothing Less.(Written & Originally Posted By Jonathan R. Doe)





	Simply...

It had all started with a dying man's last words.

  
_Please take care of my son._

  
That's why she was here watching a hyperactive six year old run around her apartment with a giant smile on his face.

A smile that brightened up her dreary two bedroom apartment.

A smile that she loved seeing everyday.

A smile that was currently covered in strawberry jam.

"Steven!" She said angrily as she scooped him up in her arms, "What did I tell you about getting into the fridge?"

"Not too." He replied happily.

"Is there a reason you did?" Jasper inquired as she carried him into the bathroom.

"I was hungry!" He squealed, "I wanted jam!"

"You could have told me." She said as she sat him on the toilet and grabbed a washcloth.

"You were asleep, Mama." He said simply as he tried to pull away from her as she started to scrub his face.

"I was not asleep." Jasper said as she finished cleaning his face, "I was just resting my eyes."

"Mama that's sleeping!" He shouted excitedly.

"It is not." She replied matter of factly as she rustled his hair.

"Yes it is!" He squealed, "Daddy told me so!"

"While Daddy was wrong." She said as they walked out of the restroom, "Now go get your shoes while Mama gets her keys."

"Okay." He said giddily as he ran to his room.

Smiling she walked into the kitchen and scooped her keys off the counter, where a sticky note was underneath them.

  
**Amy is dropping by later to see Steven at 2. Also we are out of we are out of milk and cereal and bread and lunch meat. I may have drank the last of your protein shakes and I also may have eaten the last of Steven's afternoon snack stash. With love your sister - Skinny.**

  
Sighing she just shook her head, now she had to adjust her's and Steven's schedule.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Steven asked suddenly.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She said giving him a soft smile, "It's just your aunty Skinny is a pain in my neck. Now let's get your shoes on." She said as led him to the couch, "Also your Aunt Amy is coming to come over later."

"Really?" He asked happily as she slipped his light up shoes.

"Really." She said as she tied his shoes.

"Yay! We can play Purple Puma and Tiger Milliare." He cheered.

"Yup. I bet you can even beat her this time." She said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'll be cheering you on as you do so." She said giving him a bright smile, "Now come on let's get your coat and head out."

"Okay Mama." He said running to grab his coat.

  
_I will Greg. I'll take care of him with you to help me because you're going to beat this._

  
Jasper felt like strangling Skinny as she and Steven waited in line at the grocery store.

It was 1:45 and if the lady arguing with the cashier about accepting her expired coupons was any indicator they weren't gonna be able to get back to the apartment anytime soon.

What made things even worse was that they hadn't even finished half of what they were supposed to do today. They still had to get Steven's birthday party decorations, go clothes shopping, find out what he wanted for his birthday and she had still had to pay the rent.

"-ma! Mama!" Steven said catching her attention.

"What is it, Sweetie?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Tag you're it!" He said excitedly as he pressed his pointer finger to her cheek, "No tags back!" He added quickly.

"Oh!" Jasper said shocked, "So you wanna tag me, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Well guess what mister?" She said seriously, "Boop!" She said poking his nose, "You're it, no boop backs."

He fell into a fit of giggles at this and made her smile.

"Miss can you tell your son to quiet down." A voice said from behind them, "He is bothering me."

"What?" Jasper asked irritably as she began to turn around.

"I said can you tell your son to quiet down." The voice repeated.

"No I won't tell my....Amy?" Jasper asked as she saw Amy looking at her obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Aunty Amy!" Steven shouted.

"Hey Steman." She replied as she pulled him into a tight hug, "How are you?"

"Great!" He cheered, "We picked out a cake for my birthday today!"

"Really? What kinda cake is it?" She asked curiously.

"A chocolate Crying Breakfast Friend cake!" He shouted happily, "It has Sad Spoon and Bawing Bacon."

"Awesome!" Amy said as she gently punched him in the shoulder.

"I know!" He cheered as Jasper pushed their cart forward shaking her head.

She already knew that once Amy got him started on Crying Breakfast Friends he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

  
_Heh. No I'm not, Jasper. Just take care of him and make sure he lives a happy life._

  
"Mama! Hurry!" Steven whined as Jasper drew the whiskers for his Tiger Millionaire costume.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She retorted as she finished, "There. All done."

"Alright! Time to kick Purple Puma's butt!" He shouted as he hopped off the toilet and ran into the living room where Amethyst was waiting, wearing a purple leotard with a feather boa popping out the chest and a purple bandanna with holes for her eyes in it.

"Kick my butt! I doubt that!" Amy said in an exaggerated gruff voice, "I AM THE UNDEFEATED PURPLE PUMA!" She shouted flexing her arms.

"You can do it Tiger Millionaire!" Jasper cheered as she watched them from the kitchen.

"Oh! So you brought your mommy to cheer you on!" Amey teased as Steven grabbed her right leg, "You still won't beat me!" She roared as she scooped up Steven and threw him gently onto the couch.

"KICK HER BUTT!" Jasper cheered as Steven rolled off the couch as Amy pounced upon it.

"I WILL!" He shouted as he hopped on top of Amy and attempted to pull her into a headlock.

"No!" She said in faux defeat, "You can't beat me! I. Will. Escape. This. Headlock." She grunted as tried to pull out of it to no avail, "Arggh! I give!" She groaned as she slapped the couch cushions,"You win!"

"YES!" Steven cheered as got off Amethyst and began to do a victory dance, "I WON MAMA! I WON!"

"I saw that, Sweetie!" Jasper said happily as he pulled him into a tight hug, "See I told you would!"

"You told him he would beat me?!" Amy asked in faux anger, "OH THAT MEANS WAR JASPER! THAT. MEANS. WAR!"

Steven gasped in shock as Jasper just shook her head.

"I could take you with my eyes closed Purple Puma." Jasper stated as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Oh really!"

"Really."

"Well I guess I'll get some help." She said before turning to Steven, "Tiger Millionaire help me beat her! Be my teammate!"

"No!" Steven said defiantly, "She's my Mom!"

"Well then I'll have to beat you both!" Amy bellowed as she as scooped up Steven and tossed him on the couch before charging at Jasper.

"Mama!" Steven shouted as he saw Amy take her to the ground.

"It's alright Sweetie." She shouted back as she pushed Amy off of her and stood up, "I'll take her!"

  
_I love you Steven. Be good for Jasper._

  
The battle between the Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire and his Mama was hard and long fought but he had emerged victorious and tired. Falling asleep on the couch not even five minutes after there victory.

Scooping him Jasper carried him into his bedroom and laid him in his bed making him wake for a brief second where he said four little words before falling back to sleep.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Sweetie." Jasper cooed.

"Pearl would go ballistic if she found out he calls you Mama." Amy said as she watched Jasper tuck him in to his bed.

"She'd have to actually show up and see him to earn the right to go ballistic." Jasper retorted.

"True." Amy said somberly, "Ya know she keeps saying she plans on seeing him one of these days."

"And I'm the Queen of England." Jasper scoffed.

"Haha! Well for what it's worth, he's lucky to have you in his life, your Highness." Amy said as she fell onto the couch with soft thump.

"I know." Jasper replied simply knowing that wasn't true at all, he wasn't lucky to have her.

She was lucky to have him.


End file.
